


touch me not

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Pack Dynamics, Solitary Confinement, alpha training, casual nudity, dog humping, it's not as weird as you think, shack in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to complete his alpha training, he must go weeks without contact with his mate Stiles </p><p>over time his wolf becomes restless and feral</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> a request!!  
> if you have a prompt/request, please leave it in the comments!
> 
> enjoy!

Stiles sat on the suitcase, stuffed full of clothes, personal essentials and a book or two. His scrawny body was enough to force the case’s lock to click into place. “Thanks.” Derek responded blandly, to which Stiles responded with an enthusiastic thumbs up.   
“All ready?” Deaton entered their room, hands freshly washed from his bathroom visit. “Yes!” Stiles said, hopping from the bed and case (nearly slipping due to his socks) today Derek was leaving for the last part of his alpha training, he would be leaving the packs ‘den’ to experience an extended amount of time without his mate i.e. Stiles. 

The human gave Derek one last small kiss on his stubbled cheek, exchanging their goodbyes with the rest of the pups. Already feeling tense Derek aggressively slammed the door to his camero. Deaton gracefully climbed into the passenger seat. “It’ll go by faster than you expect.” he said “the first few days will be the hardest, like going through detox.” Deaton chuckled at his own joke, Derek however growled. 

The drive was long, clouds beginning to hover ominously low, bringing fog and damp air around the shack Derek would be living in for the next few weeks. “Call if you need anything.” Deaton shook Dereks now clawed hand, careful not to cut himself. 

DAY 1

Derek twitched when the sound of rain hit the window by his dusty bed. Reaching out blindly for the warmth of another body he was met with cold, empty space. That’s right, alpha training. Huffing with discontent the wolf slid out of bed to retrieve clothes.   
This was going to be a long, boring few weeks. 

DAY 2

The rain hasn’t let up since his first day, the smell of damp grass filled the wolfs nose, his sinuses felt clogged from the mixed scent of nature and moisture. Setting down his paper back novel Derek stretched more like a cat, muscles aching uncomfortably.   
Today would be a good day to hunt as long as he stayed in the perimeter.   
A few moments of cricking joints, twisting muscles and bushels of fur Derek finally took his wolf form, shaking his whole body as if he’d just taken a bath.   
Carefully nosing the front door open Derek trotted into the woods in search of an unsuspecting rabbit or fox. 

DAY 6  
Derek began to feel claustrophobic. The rain only fell heavier as the days went by, Deaton had called last night to say he would be coming to check in within the day. Perhaps the new scent would do his wolf some good, the were was becoming restless and upset. 

(hours later) 

“Hello, Derek.” Deaton slid through the front door, “how’s the wolf?” Derek growled in answer, hunched on the old fabric couch. “You’ll find ways to distract yourself.” The vet laughed “Stiles sends his regards.” 

 

DAY 10

Derek returned with a squirrel in his jaws, shaking off rain water on the doormat. Deatons scent was finally beginning to fade, the overpowering smell of rain and mud flooding the front room.   
Leaving the small carcass by the front door Derek hopped onto the couch, digging for just a moment to create warmth and substitute a small hole to hug his form when he curled up to sleep.   
Huffing through his snout Derek didn’t feel like transforming again today…

 

DAY 14 

Derek woke in the middle of the woods, nude and covered in mud. Attempting to sit up Derek slipped in the wet grass “Jesus Christ.” the wolf huffed, looking up between the trees, small droplets of rain stinging his eyes.   
Something like this hasn’t happened since he was a young teenager, his wolf new and excitable the wolf would transform while he slept, running amuck without his knowledge leaving the boy to wake up in odd places. 

He made the treck back to his shack, skin damp and dirty. 

 

DAY 21

He rarely allowed himself to indulge, his wolf was near ravenous with boredom and restlessness. Allowing his instincts to come through just a little bit Derek’s been masturbating for almost two hours. His dick ached, still hard against his abdomen and leaking. Snarling and growling the muscle in his bicep was sore.   
Honestly he missed Stiles, more than just a mate. For a moment his wolf began to tear its way to the surface, his face briefly began to twist and lengthen when his beast took over. Once he allowed himself to transform his wolf spent most of the night humping anything soft, mostly pillows. 

DAY 35 

Derek hasn’t been human in days, Deaton came around to check on his well being when he discovered a very grumpy wolf in his bed, pillows clawed and torn, fake feathers scattered around the room.   
“I was going to ask how you were doing, although…” Derek growled, his wolf giving the human a warning to leave his territory. “I understand.” Deaton nodded, setting down a grocery bag of vegetables. 

Once Deaton left the shack Dereks wolf finally calmed, burrying itself under the cum sullied covers his wolf was temporarily comforted with the warmth and smell of fornication. 

 

DAY 50

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. He’s been caught between his wolf and human form for almost a week, snarling and howling at any shadow or sound. Claw marks marred the walls and furniture, anything soft and warm was covered in his cum both human and wolf.   
“Good lord.” Deaton was near speechless, another grocery back in his fist. Derek made an odd, near demonic sound when he noticed the other mans presence. “Derek - “ the werewolf dashed, shoving the man aside and nearly knocking Deaton to the ground. “Derek!” the werewolf ran on, the vets calls fading into the distance when he pushed his body to limit to find his way to his mate. 

 

PACK DEN (DAY 50) 

The house was chaotic, without an alpha to keep order and scold his pups the youngsters were constantly horsing around both as humans and wolves, currently Scott and Isaac were rolling around on the living room floor, the two pups nipping at each other playfully. Stiles, a few feet away in the open kitchen area, tossed salad while simultaneously checking the oven.   
Isaac took the play bow, furry pale rump in the air, tail wagging happily and tongue lolling out. Scott growled, jumping at the other wolf. The sound of the coffee table nearly toppling over alerted Stiles “Hey!” The human called, turning to scold the two tussling pups. 

Scott was dominating Isaac, the other wolf aggressively humping Isaac, who submitted with a loving whimper. “No! No!” Stiles rushed over, waving his salad tongs to separate the two. “Not inside! Bad pups!” Swatting Scotts snout the wolf whimpered sadly, tail tucking between his legs. Isaacs form began stiff, nose sticking into the air to sniff. “What’s up, baby?” Stiles stroked Isaacs skull lovingly, however the yellow furred wolf didn’t respond, distracted by the new scent. 

“I - “ the glass back door suddenly shattered, pieces of glass scattered around the floor like snow frost. “Jesus!” Stiles screeched, the two wolfs immediately took human form, both retreating to a safe distance.   
“Alpha!” Isaac shouted, a wild Derek was hunched over his mate, his large muscled back heaving with rage and exasperation.   
“Derek - “ Stiles was cut off when the feral wolf threw the boy over his shoulder in a near fireman carry, abandoning the other werewolves Isaac and Scott to find the nearest bedroom.

“What on earth happened?” Allison asked, coming through the front door “Derek’s home.” Scott answered, both boys open about their nudity. Isaac clung to the other wolf, blonde head bumping the others chin. 

Allison called the rest of the pups and pack, squeaking sounds coming from the bedroom Derek had taken with Stiles. The bed was thumping against the wall loudly, Stiles moaning loudly, clearly breathless, not given a moment to catch his breath or comprehend the situation.   
A loud snarl followed, clearly Derek, their combined scent permeating the den. 

Deaton was with the pack, carrying the suitcase Derek left behind in the shack “Did he pass?” Erica asked, receiving only a knowing smile from the vet.


End file.
